


Private Performance

by Guided_by_Demons



Series: The Stomco Series [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Theatre, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Star, Tom, and Marco have all been dating each other for awhile now, and tonight they're out on a date to see a mewman play in their own private booth far, one above the crowd to watch the show without any interruptions.Well, that was the original plan at least.





	Private Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Seems as though people really wanted to see more of these precious poly babes, and i'm happy to comply.
> 
> they're all so in love, and honestly showing that in my work is honestly the most fun part, spending time showing how much they care about each other, and their dynamcis in the relationship.

"God this play is so borrring!!"  
  
Star shushed the demon next to her, and grabbed his hand, "C'mon Tom,  be polite....marco seems to be enjoying it.". She gestured to her other boyfriend on tom's other side, Marco looked up, "Oh? Uh...sorry Star i wasn't paying any attention, i think i might be dozing off a little..".  
  
Tom made a face, "See? Even marco's bored!".  
  
"Oh c'mon guys, The  _Queen of The Skys_  is not boring, it's all about the queen cheating on her husband with the moon and then they all fight in an epic battle! How is  ** _that_** boring!?". Tom shrugged, "You tell me, cause if they can make a plot like  ** _that_** boring, i'd hate to see what would happen if they directed any of  ** _my_** favorite plays...".  
  
Star groaned and held her boyfriend's hand, and Tom held marco's, they had their own private balcony at this theater, all to themselves. Apparently going on a date night to something star wanted to see was a mistake this time around, they always had a pattern of picking out the next date for them and after a few months of dating, they seemed to have run out of exciting options.  
  
"Star, i'm glad you wanted to take us out, but i feel like this play is more your thing then it is us....", Marco explained, "But it is pretty cool we get our own balcony though, you sure no one can even see us from up here?". She nodded, "It's private for a reason, we get a good view, but no one can see us, if the assassins can't find us they can't attack us!".  
  
"Yeah i guess that does make sense...", Marco said, staring down at the play, "I mean, there is something kinda cool about the matter! But I can never get passed alot of those cheating plots y'know?". Tom snorted, "If the sky queen's sun husband wasn't being such a dick, maybe they could've ended up like us."  
  
Star smirked, "Oh you guys...".  
  
"Actually that would be a little better, see, we're already writing a more interesting story!", Marco laughed, "C'mon Star, you gotta admit that would be a more interesting plot twist.". She giggled, "Ok fine, maybe it is just a little bit, but it's not a bad play!".  
  
"I'm just hoping the intermission is soon...", Tom grumbled, "We can take a break, cuddle, make out a little....". He gave them both a wink and Star rolled her eyes while marco shook his head, "Tom, seriously, keep it in your pants until after the play alright? I'm bored too, but we gotta sit through it.".  
  
"Aw but c'mon! This is a date night! We're supposed to be having fun!", Tom squeezed his partners' hands a little, "Nothing wrong with smooching right?". Marco hit him lightly, "Let's just watch the play alright? Try not to fall asleep while you're at it!".  
  
The door knocked behind them and a refreshment boy walked in,"Hello Queen Star, King Thomas, Marco....any refreshments today!?". Star gleefully looked over the items he was carrying in his little box, "How bout a water bottle?".   
  
The servant handed it over to the delighted queen, "I'll make sure to check up on you soon, enjoy the rest of the play!" he said as he left and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Better drink up, we've still got a second act to go!", star said, as tom groaned.  
  
Tom could feel his eyes drooping as the play went on, it only reminded him of going to boring meetings he went to as king. No wonder he was losing so much interest, after all day of nothing but boring meetings he just wanted to have fun with his significant others and instead he was forced down to listen to more boring speeches from people he didn't care about or like.  
  
When the intermission finally came up Tom stood up immediately and let out a long sigh of relief, "Ughhhhh, finally!". He stretched and rubbed his face, "Can we just leave now? C'mon Star pleaseeeeeee? Even marco doesn't want to be here!".  
  
"Guys, i'm sorry you're not having fun but i did get us tickets and we shouldn't waste them!", Star replied, "It's not exactly like i can magically make the play more interesting for you guys! I'm the queen but i'd get in alot of trouble and I wouldn't hear the end of it from my mom, she loves this play!".  
  
"Well, how would  _ **you**_ make it more interesting Tom?", Marco asked, "I mean, them being a poly is a suggestion, but the plot is still kinda boring and i don't know how that would even make up for that, at all". Tom sighed, "Like this, look, let's not make king sun some terrible person. In reality, he loves Queen Sky, but he's also like super guilty because he also thinks king moon is kinda hot..".  
  
Marco groaned.  
  
Tom got on his knees in front of them, grabbing their hands with each of his, "So he confesses his love for both of them, saying he wants to love them both. He wants to cherish them both and he knows they can never have that because they may never love him back, they might think he's a pain, think he's cheesy, and maybe get tired of putting up with him....but hopefully...they can accept him even if he's being a total butt."  
  
Star and marco laughed, "Dude, c'mon, you're just trying to seduce us...".  
  
The demon gave his partners an eyebrow wiggle, "Well, is it working?".  
  
Marco rolled his eyes and grabbed tom's collar, pulling his boyfriend for a brief kiss, "Ok, you can have  _one_ kiss right now...just because that was so cheesy..". Tom turned his head to give his puppy dog eyes to star, who also pulled him in for a kiss, before pulling him away.  
  
Tom moped like a child, "C'mon guys,  _ **one**_ kiss? What will it take for me to get an upgrade?".   
  
"You being quiet and watching the rest of the play like the rest of us...", Marco answered.  
  
Tom frowned, before a light bulb went off in his head and he smirked, making marco already know he was up to something.  
  
"Tom...I hate to ask why you're smiling but uh....why are you smiling?", the demon took once glance at marco's crotch and marco blushed, attempting to cross his legs as he noticed a small tent forming. "Marco....seems like you're thinking about something  _ **else**_ tonight  _ **already**_...aren't you?", Star even looked to marco, who was dying of embarrassment, "Well i was uh....".  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows again, "You know, we got our own private booth to do what we want~",  marco looked amused and a little grossed out. "Tom, we're in a  _public_ place, this is really not the time for that".  
  
"Hey I didn't say sex!"  
  
"But you were thinking it!"  
  
But i didn't SAY it!", tom said, "Unless....you were thinking about it too...because it kinda seems like you were...".  
  
"Tom...i uh....no.."  
  
"You were planning on us...weren't you? Tonight? After we got back?", marco was mortified, he closed his eyes and avoided the gazes of his partners, "Fine....maybe i was...and maybe i was thinking about it more then the play....but i'm not...we're not..".  
  
"No one can see us! C'mon marco, you said it yourself you find the play boring and you really want to do some actions, let's do something a little more fun tonight, a little more exciting!", He gave marco those eyes again and marco turned his head away and blushed, "Tom, y-you're just a pervert...and besides, all three of us should really think about it befor-".  
  
Tom placed a hand on marco's leg, stopping the man from talking, and Tom couldn't help but smile a little at the growing tent in his boyfriend's pants. "You know marco, for someone whose trying so hard to make excuses, you really sound like you actually would rather be fooling around then watching this play.". Marco felt himself get redder, "Well, it's only because y- nevermind....".  
  
"Only because of what marco?"  
  
"No, i'm not saying it, no...!"  
  
Tom smiled a toothy grin as his boyfriend's flustered face, "C'mon marco, you're way more of a pervert then me and star, don't you think this would be the perfect thing for the "Bad boy" you want to be? Fucking in an private balcony?".  
  
"Tom, there are people down there....".  
  
"So then we'll be quiet...", he shrugged, "I mean i'll miss you and star's cute moans, but c'mon, we both know you're thinking about it...". Marco turned to Star, "W-why aren't you saying anything? this was your date night! C'mon you.....say something!".  
  
Star was blushing herself, twirling her hair in her fingers, "Welllllll, I mean it  _does_ sound kinda exciting, and you both seem more into it then the play.... _ **especially**_ you marco". Marco crossed his arms, "No, i'm.......", he didn't even bother to finish as Tom trailed up further on his leg, "C'mon marco....", the demon purred.  
  
Marco sighed, "Fine, but make it quick, before the play comes back on...we'll just continue when we get home". Tom flashed his teeth before immediately unzipping the human's pants buttons and palming his crotch in eager anticipation ,  marco forced himself to hold back a moan, tom had such delicate fingers for a monster.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this here–”  
  
"Oh Marco, don't lie to us.....we know you were thinking about this all night might as well enjoy it....", marco forced back another moan as tom traced around him, "Look at you, you're already hard....what were you thinking of marco? We could live out those fantasies right here right now...".  
  
"Look, n-nothing too crazy ok? just something quick....", marco managed to get out, as Star made her way over to whisper something in Marco's ear tom couldn't hear. But judging by the latino's blush he was rethinking about doing something "Quick."  
  
Tom was already unzipping marco's dress pants and marco grabbed one of Tom's horns as Tom planted a kiss on the bulge laid out in from of him, pleased to see the head of marco's manhood poking out of a pair of pink panties. "Nice underwear diaz....you really  _were_ thinking about this all night weren't you..?", marco forced himself not to cover his face, "Look, I-I wasn't expecting us to....y'know...until  ** _after_** the play? It was meant to be a surprise...".  
  
"Well it's a welcome one...", Star was already down and off her chair with tom, ans she  slipped a couple of fingers under the straps of the panties to tease, "That's our little princess....". Tom reached a hand under marco's shirt and traced around the man's belly before dragging his hand along his legs and thigh, purposefully now avoiding the prize marco wanted him to touch the most.  
  
"H-hey!", he protested, "I said quick! D-Don't...".  But marco silenced himself quickly when tom slipped his fingers under the other strap, "Oh c'mon marco....we both know you don't actually want this to be quick...and besides....", the demon kissed the human's thigh softly, "Painfully slow is so much more fun, just look at how worked up your getting..." Marco grasped the chair he was sitting on, shifting his eyes around him in worry someone might enter the balcony to see them any second.  
  
Tom reached himself up to kiss Marco, connecting their lips sloppily and letting the demon's tongue brush over his lips. Marco's eyes closed and he finally let his guard down as tom kissed him passionately and gasped slightly when star's hand finally grasped hold of him through the fabric. Tom smiled through the kiss and pulled apart of him to look at Star and pull down the side of marco's thin underwear, "c'mon, not like we can't see everything anyways...".  
  
Marco's cock was free, and excited judging by the wetness at the tip, the human blushed embarrassingly at how easy he was to rile up. He and his partners had only been together for a few months and they already knew how to get him excited when they did stuff like this. Tom smiled for a second before kissing the length gently and loosening his tie, marco assumed tom was just starting to get undressed only for tom to grab onto the humans arms and place them behind the back of marco's chair, "Got you now king moon...".  
  
Marco felt tom tie up his wrists with the tie and though he wanted to protest, this only seemed to be turning him on further. Tom grinned before joining Star who was now kissing up and down marco's length, hand rubbing it's head's slit and making marco moan a little more.  
  
"Careful marco, we're not supposed to make any noise up here remember?", Tom kissed the length next to star and then both of them licked either side of it in sync much to marco's torture, then marco watched as they went in for a kiss with each other, leaving marco unattended as their tongues trailed over the other's inhuman teeth. "You know....this  _ **is**_  better then my date idea", Star panted before going in for another kiss with Tom, the demon held her waist gently, growling into her mouth.  
  
Star kissed the demon's cheek and marco wiggled impatiently, much to his partner's delight.  
  
"Awww, marco's jealousssss..", Star chuckled, tom held star close and smirked at marco's frustration. "Awww, c'mon marco, weren't you the one who wanted to wait, to back out of this excitment? I mean, we can easily leave you like that and me and star can go fuck right here next to you while you watch the play...".  
  
Marco growled, "G-guys...c'mon....cut it out....". Star giggled at him before turning to tom, "Do you think he really wants it? I think we're messing with him too much..". Tom blew on marco's throbbing manhood and looked up at marco dreamily, "Do you want it marco? Do you really want it? Or would you rather me and star just have all the fun?".  
  
"Fine...just.....go...", Marco closed his eyes as felt someone's mouth take a little of him in, and judging by the lack of fangs, it was star. Though star's soft mouth wasn't the only thing he felt as some fangs were now dragging across  the rest of his length, earning another soft moan from him.  
  
Star was licking his tip slowly, tom's tongue joining her, sometimes connecting together briefly in a sloppy kiss, before resuming their tease on marco. Marco just wanted one of them to start sucking him off already and sure enough Star was starting to take him in inch by inch. Tom removed her crown and untied the bun in her hair, her golden locks falling down over her body and face, her tongue was so soft and she hollowed out her cheeks as she finally got him entirely inside her mouth before pulling out and letting her tongue flick his tip slightly and pulling him back in.  
  
If marco had his hands he'd be pulling on star's hair right now, but now all he could do was be at her mercy as she sucked him off. And tom wasn't helping as he was unbuttoning marco's shirt and exposing marco's chest to the world, pinching one of his nipples and only adding to marco's frustrated pleasure.  
  
"You know marco, if you gain a little weight, you'd sure add some more flesh to taste up here...", his thumb rubbed hard against the pleasure nub, staring up at his whimpering boyfriend, "You're so cute marco....so cute when you're making those faces.."  
  
Tom normally was a very awkward, dorky, and shy guy, always concerned for safety when it came to his partners. This still applied here of course, as Tom was constantly looking for signals of consent and marco knew if he outright told tom no, tom would back off. But man oh man during times like these he always felt like another person, overcome with lust and way more suave then he normally was.  
  
"Y-you guys both suck..", he managed to mutter out as Tom giggled,"Actually, technically marco, Star's the only one whose  ** _sucking_** right now.". He gave the human a smirk and a wink, "But don't worry, if you want i can get on that later...".  
  
Marco resisted all urges to roll his eyes at that lousy pun.  
  
Star continued in her movements, being weary of her teeth and occasionally allowing herself to mumbled out a few words."Marco, i think we ruined Tom, look what we did to him!", Tom punched her gently and playfully, "Hey, we both know you guys like it when I talk dirty...".  
  
Star grabbed a hold of marco's length and pumped him slightly as she kept talking, "Yeah, but your also really cute when your aren't too, y'know? when you're so innocent and blushy? You look so adorably clueless and worried and it's so cuteeee! You're like a little lost puppy..".  
  
Tom suddenly turned a deep shade of purple, his confidence draining and turning him back to his usual self, "Well i-I'm..."  
  
"Would y-you guys...s-stop already...I-I'm...", Marco was panting so hard and his friends drew their attention back to him, "I'm right here and i'm...". They got the message fast and though star got into position first to take in marco's juices, Tom took a seat next to her, still pinching and tracing his sharpened nail on the man's nipple, and putting his tongue out next to hers.  
  
He wasn't gonna miss out on this.  
  
Marco's eyes were shut tight and he could feel star pumping him faster, "C'mon marco, open your eyes, don't you want to enjoy the show? Open your eyes and watch you cum on our tongues...".  
  
Marco's eyes opened a crack as he let out a large moan and watched as star and tom's faces and tongues were being covered in a white substance. Star made sure she got out every last drop as they swallowed what they had in their mouths already and tried cleaning each other's faces.  
  
"That was fun...", Star said, panting. She reached out to ruffled tom's hair, who was blushing hard and whose ears were dropping in embarrassment, "I don't know what about it makes me act like that....i guess when it comes to sex now...i just feel more confident with you both..".  
  
"Awwwwww, yeah me too....i'd never say this kinda stuff in front of my mom, but hey, it's kinda fun role playing and stuff...makes it more exciting and less awkward like it used to be.."., she brushed some hair out of her face, "Honestly we should role-play sometime...".  
  
Marco was a panting mess now and he watched their cheery faces as Tom smiled oh so happily, "So marco, you wanna keep going, or would you prefer to stop?". Marco watched as Tom's tail sneaked it's way from it's confinement and it's spaded tip proceeded to rub against the slit of marco's manhood.  
  
Marco's red face was too apparent, and tom and star both knew what his answer would be before he said it.  
  
"I-I think we can go on...just a little longer...".  
  
Marco wanted to back out, but he had already given in to his lust.  
  
"I like how you think diaz..", Tom leaned up enough to peck his boyfriend on the cheek, and star did the same on marco's other side as marco felt the tie being used to prevent his hands from touching be untied. His hands were free once again and Tom grabbed onto them to provide little kisses among the marks on his wrists.  
  
"We can dabble more into that kinda shit another time, that was only just a taste. Star looked at tom curiously, "Really? What else can you do?", Tom felt himself blush and return back to being awkward again. "Well, my kind is known a lot of torture and pleasure, i just know...other ways we could do stuff like this that marco might actually like..".  
  
Star then looked to marco, "Did you like it marco?"  
  
Marco turned beet red, "I-I uh....well...", but his length twitches were enough answers for both royals to see that was a definite yes. Tom innocently gave his boyfriend another kiss, his tail wagged and Marco reflected on how cute it was before grabbing onto it, playing with the spade's tip.  
  
"So.....is this thing... _ **sensitive**_ for you? ", Tom shrugged, "Even if it was i wouldn't tell you, i know where you're going with this marco and if you're trying to find my weak spots you're gonna have to try harder then Th-THAT!", Tom twitched as star reached behind one of his ears and begun scratching, making the demon's head jolt and lean into it.  
  
Marco watched her in wonder and she just smiled, "He's my boyfriend marco, or...he's been my boyfriend for awhile, you didn't really think I didn't know some of his weak spots did you?". Tom's tail wriggled a little in marco's hand as star proceeded to kiss the demon's ear, "Also, i think the bases of his horns are sensitive...try that!".  
  
"S-STaR!", Tom whined, but stopped immediately as Marco reached up to grab one of his horns and stroked it's base, "Stop HELPING HIM!! That's  _ **cheating**_ "  
  
She giggled, "Aw c'mon, relax, we're all having fun hereeee....", She kissed his cheek before pecking his lips, "You can't deny cheating is a little more fun....and besides..". Tom tail flickered as he felt Star palm him through his pants, hand reaching for his belt, "Then we can get right into the action....". Tom hissed before forcing back a moan, he needed to do something, to hold onto something, and he reached out to grab a hold of marco's still exposed length, making the other man gasp as he continued to stroke tom's horns to get more of a rise outta him.  
  
Tom tried to use his other free hand to pull down marco's pants but marco suddenly grabbed his arm and through panting as tom continued to stroke him, "N-no, not in here....i'm not getting naked in here..c-cause someone might walk in and....we can't cover up...".  
  
Tom grumbled impatiently, but he dropped it when star forced him to lie down on the balcony floor, she grinned and proceeded to take a straddling seat on his upper chest, back facing his face but front facing towards the tent in his dress pants. Unfortunately the new position caused Tom to lose hold of Marco, but that didn't stop marco, who only grabbed onto his hands before rutting into them, allowing for him to take hold again. Star giggled as she traced the outline of tom's hard member, "Someone's eager..".  
  
Tom let go of marco again to take hold of star's sides, "Starrrr...", Tom couldn't see anything from his point of view, but he could tell marco was getting in between his legs in front of star.  Marco kissed the bulge, and star joined him before tom felt them removing his shoes, unclasping his belt, and unbuttoning his pants.  
  
Tom bucked, though it was much harder to do with star sitting on him, he tried to move his tail, though hard to do in his current position. and attempted to slink it under star's poofy dress, but he could only life it up so much. However, it did get Star's attention, and as Marco and her finished and pulling tom's pants and underwear down enough to allow the demon's cock to escape it's confinement. Star voluntary reached behind her to lift up her dress, exposing her thin laced panties and ass to the demon behind her, who blushed heavily and trailed his hands up to her waist before going up further to reach and cup her clothed breasts under her shoulder-less dress. "Star, god you're so pretty....", Star held back moans as she felt tom kneed her chest, he still knew just the spots to hit too as his nails found her nipples easily to start trailing over them and pinch them.  
  
Marco meanwhile was watching the show before thumbing tom's now exposed tip gently, swirling around the pre-cum on the familiar purple length, with it's more pointed tip and ridges. He couldn't help but find tom's struggles and moans to be rather adorable. "As many times as i've seen you, sucked on you, stroked you, and had you inside of me, i still never get used to seeing it....every time it's like our first time all over again...just...amazing..".  
  
Marco smiled and scooted closer to tom, holding his squirming legs and putting them on his shoulders before using his hand to grab hold of both of him and tom's lengths with one hand. This seemed to really get a rise out of tom judging by his cock twitching and his harder grasp on Star's chest. "You like that huh? Seems like my own dick kinda agrees....", Tom snorted through his moans, " Marco, why do you make everything less sexy when you talk?". Marco only grinned and kissed the inside of tom's leg, "Hey...you fell in love with me as well, you have no one to blame but yourself for dating the guy who makes painful remarks during sex.". This made Tom laugh and he relaxed into marco's touch and skin contact between their groins.  
  
Marco started to jerk them off together, and he couldn't help but whine at how good they felt together, the ridges on tom's underside rubbing against him felt so nice and the skin on skin contact was always welcoming with tom's wonderfully delicious demonic body-heat.  
  
Star then felt tom grasp the top of her shoulder less dress and pull it down, exposing her bra-less chest to marco. Her breasts were still as small as usual, but still beautiful to her partners, each one having a faded pink heart on each, her nipples in the center of them. It was hard to tell whether it was on purpose of something tom did on accident since marco's movements were making him squirm, but either way felt plausible for tom to have done either way.  
  
"Ugh Tom!", She groaned as her resumed to kneed and pinch them, He spoke through his own moans and gasps, "Hey....w-we all gotta get undressed here a little bit....otherwise it's not f-fair!". Marco laughed, "H-he's right....can't have you be the only one not being pleasured here...otherwise i-it's not as fun..". Star grumbled some more but let Tom continue, she was bound to get undressed eventually anyway, doing anything in this puffy dress would be annoying.  
  
Star watched marco's eyes close as her kept up his pace on him and tom, they were getting close together, and loving the delicious friction of their cocks together. Star drooled, and marco barely noticed as she leaned forward from her position to get closer to the rubbing members to grab onto them on top of marco's hand and mouth over both of them softly with her soft lips. Her lips felt so good, it was stuff like this that made marco remember why nights like these were so nice.  
  
He loved them so much, every small noise and movement they made, how much they wanted to pleausre their partners back.  
  
Marco leaned back a little, "S-star! Y-You...."., she traced her lips over both of them, leaving kisses on both of them before leaving kitten licks, licking on one over to the other. She was even smiling into it, loving the sounds her boys were making at the moment in response to her licking and kissing their rubbing members.  
  
"I- _what_ marco?", She looked up at him with innocent eyes and it only turned marco on further, "What's the matter? Can't keep up?. Marco's free hand grabbed onto star's head, his pace slowed, "Pffft, n-no, y-you're just.....Star stop being so good at this...it's scaring me...". She smiled before getting as much hair out of her face as possible ,“Tell me what you’re thinking right now. No need to feel ashamed.”  
  
"W-what  _ **i'm**_ thinking?", Marco was even more red, and Tom was starting to claw Star just a little in his lust , "Heh...well I-I.....how about you just take a wild guess? Guesses are fun? H-how much can you read me and Tom's minds?".  
  
She smirked, "Ok then....I'm thinking you both want.... _ **this**_....", and marco almost fell back as her felt Star hollow out her cheeks to try and take them both in at once. Marco could feel her warm tongue and Tom was squirming more then ever, having a hard time trying to be quiet.  
  
Unfortunately Star couldn't deepthroat them both at once, but she could still get enough in for both of them, making sure neither of her boys were left unattended. She left a trail of spit still lingering on their cocks when she pulled off to look at Marco, "C'mon marco, keep going, you and tom both look like you're about to cum..don't stop touching yourselves together on my account..".  
  
Marco picked up the pace just a little more as Star went back to work, "You both taste so much better together...". Marco let out a large whine and Star opened her mouth before taking hold of them herself to squeeze as much as she could out of them.  
  
She thumbed their wet tips, "Cum for me...and later i'll let you both fuck me as hard as you want....".  
  
Tom mewed out Star's name from behind her and Star tugged tighter, "C'mon...cum....".  
  
Tom and Marco arched before moaning out Star's name abruptly, and Star tasted their sweet substances going down her throat before putting them in her mouth again, and proceeding to pump out every last drop she could from them. "There's my good boys.....you both taste so sweet...you guys cum for me so well..", She pulled off quickly after and Marco suddenly regretted not taking off his pants or shirt fully as he felt so sweaty and hot to the point in which he was sure he ruined his clothes a little.  
  
Star seemed to read his mind and holding out her hand, Marco heard the door to the balcony lock instantly, "Get undressed marco...I don't think we're leaving anytime soon...". Marco didn't hesitate this time, already stripping out of his shirt to expose his chubby yet still healthy build up, and tugging off his bottoms along with his shoes.  
  
He wasn't shy about being naked with his partners anymore, they've seen plenty of each other since they've been dating. But every time they undressed they always look at each other like they thought the others were the most beautiful creatures they'd ever seen.  
  
That was no different here judging by Star and Tom's looks right now at Marco. Half the time Marco was tempted to cross his legs and cover himself up but they were passed that phase by this point, they'd seen more then enough of him in their time together, they even took bathes together after all.  
  
Marco was already helping Tom out of his dress pants and shoes, as the shirt was hard to remove with Star still sitting on top of him. And Tom felt a little better out of them, thought maybe a little breezy exposed to the cool air the way he was.  
  
"See Marco, i T-told you this would be fun!"  
  
"Shut up Lucitor!", marco said through laughter and pants.  
  
Marco was staring a little at Tom's crotch and Star watched him trail his hand in between Tom's legs in his inner thighs. "Hey Tom? I know you're a little bit used to being top....but you mind if i-?". Tom, who was by far the least tired of the trio, grinned evilly, "Ok but on one condition....". He took a good look at the mewman still in front of him, "You need to give ME something to do as well...there's not alot i can do with Star over there and my tail squished under me...".  
  
Star reached behind her to ruffle Tom's hair, "Alright fine, i guess you deserve SOMETHING after giving me a treat...". She lifted up to scoot further back onto Tom, lifting her dress up a lot more in the back so her ass and thin underwear was still visible to her boyfriend, "Just don't rip my underwear this time...ok?"  
  
"Can do starship.....", Tom smiled happily at her clothed flower, presented before him, he was so eager to get started but Tom liked going slow.   
  
And slow and painful tended to be more fun.  
  
Tom softly grasped the sides of her legs, "You know, i'm pretty sure the show's back on if you both still wanna-".  
  
"No!",  they both said in unison much to tom's delight, "Good....", he replied before he left a small nip on the Queen's thigh, making her gasp. Tom was careful when it came to biting, they had a whole system worked out just for safety, for Tom biting was allowed as long as he was careful to not draw any blood. Tom was perfectly fine with this, his partners seemed to love his hickies and he loved leaving them marks in places that would never let them forget who they were dating.  
  
He left another bite just below that one, before licking it clean as Star shuddered from her spot," I k-know we allowed teeth but i don't think i'll ever get used to it....especially down-ahhhh...". She could feel tom playfully grabbing onto the thin fabric with his teeth, pulling on it before letting it fall back on her. "Tom, you are literally the worst...", He laughed, "Hey, it's not my fault you get so eager! Relax Star...the waiting makes it all the more worth it.."  
  
"Yeah well waiting isn't as much f-fun for me....", she was so tempted to scoot and firmly plant herself right on top of Tom's face, but resisted. Meanwhile she looked up at Marco, who was catching his breath, one hand in between his legs and poking the hole under his sack. He looked up at Star, "S-star.....you have any lube?", and she looked at him like it was the silliest thing he's ever asked. "No marco, why would i bring lube to a play?! I didn't know we were gonna be doing this and i thought you just said were gonna save this till we got home! I have no reason to have lube on me.".  
  
Tom stopped his teasing to attempt to look at marco from his spot, "Why you need lube diaz?".   
  
"Because the last time i let you fuck me i was sore for what felt like forever! duh!", Tom's hands wandered over to grope star's behind and plant a kiss in the spot right between her flower and sensitive hole,  making the queen shudder. "Just use your spit or something marco!", but the human winced, "Dude....that's...gross....". Tom wiggled his hips in response, his member eager for marco's ass, "C'mon, get it nice and slick if you don't want it to hurt...you don't have many options if you really want it marco...".  
  
Marco sighed, "Tom you're the worst...".  
  
He smiled.  
  
"But what about....I need to stretch myself out after all...", Marco said, making the princess look back at the demon with a smile that read bad. "Heyy Tomm~!", tom grabbed the slick wet panties, parting them aside to reveal a pink picked hole followed by star's wet clitoris, dripping with anticipation for Tom to eat up. Tom kissed right next to it before  looking up to star who was saying something, "Mind if i help marco out a little?", suddenly four new arms showed up under her normal ones and marco almost closed his legs.  
  
"Go right ahead star..."  
  
I-I uh....", marco said, under a deep blush, "Star...y-you....". But she smiled with him, full of lust, "C'mon marco, just follow my command...your don't wanna disobey your queen right?". He shook his head and star smiled in approval, "Good, c'mere..".  
  
Marco felt odd as star positioned him, his back side to hers, hovering right over tom and tom's eager member. "You heard him marco....get it nice and slick, i'll make sure your prepared in the meantime...". She kissed marco's backside lovingly in a little trail before marco felt two hands spread out his cheeks, and a finger that felt oddly wet enter him. He gasped, but wasted no time before kissing tom's member, grasping it, and putting it into his mouth to slick it up with his spit.  
  
Star's fingers were prodding inside him one by one, properly stretching him out. To the point in which marco could feel her knuckles penetrating him, he let out soft moans as he licked tom, "S-star....geez....y-you.....".Then he let out a particularly load moan as star seemed to hit his prostate, two hands fingering him thoroughly, trying to hit that spot as best as possible before pulling out and slapping the human's butt playfully. Marco pulled off his boyfriend, deciding that was enough, leaving a few kisses on the cock before pulling off of him to position himself.  
  
"Geez....i'll never get used to you two fingering me...", which made the queen laugh until she broke out into more moans.Only meaning Tom had finally gotten to where she wanted him to be.  
  
Tom's tongue carefully trailed slowly over Star's clit, ready to penetrate but not yet, he could feel marco push his legs onto the demon's chest and hold onto his cock. Marco positioned himself right over top of it, sighing as soon as it connected with his puckered entrance.  
  
Tom gasped, "Marco.....god...", he looked over to meet marco's eyes to make sure he was ok. This was always something for them, to give each other the signals needed to make sure every act was ok with he other, and marco wasn't backing out.  
  
Marco couldn't keep quiet as he pushed himself down ontop of the cock, his walls squeezing around it so perfectly. Tom let out some gasps and  pulled star closer, finally penetrating her where she wanted it as a tongue stroked up and down her peach and a mouth clasped over it and sucked on it eagerly. Star whined before sitting back and on top of  tom's face fully as he ate her out like no man's business and as Marco finally sheathed tom inside, he got a proper view of tom licking and pulling on star's lips happily.  
  
Marco was clearly in pain the further he took tom in, taking breaks every few seconds, but he didn't stop untill he reached his limit and sighed happily. "God tom...you feel amazing...", Tom whimpered from his position, "You hurt over there?", and marco gave himself a minute before replying, "I-I'm great....y-you're great...".  
  
Star, clearly ready to get out of her hot dress, raised her dress up higher with her now two hands to give the human a, ever better view of her exposed womanhood and blushed as she watched tom below her, eating her out slowly, "H-hey marco? Let's remove the rest of this dress ok?". That was more then fine with marco as star pout her arms up to he could lift the puffy dress off of her as she kicked  off her shoes, leaving her in only her brushed aside panties and long white socks. Star panted breathlessly as tom's face moved all around her and even begun to pull at her lips, and she started riding his tongue a little as marco went in for a kiss.  
  
 star grabbed onto marco shoulders, hips rolling on top of tom's talented tongue and smiling as the human cupped her chest during their tongued kisses, twisting her nipples gently before one hand went down to star's woman hood to spread her out a little for the demon underneath. Star pulled away only a little, watching marco still planted on tom's crotch, "You better move...it'll hurt less once you move".   
  
The Human sighed, holding onto star as he pulled up slowly to the tip, and then went back down, pushing himself against tom. It was all in the hips, it was slow and painful but it felt so good. Marco didn't understand what made star moan so much the first time tom pounded into her but these days he knew, tom's inhumane length touched his walls in ways he couldn't imagine. It felt so weird but it fit so perfectly, and as tom looked through star's legs, he had to agree, "You're both so.....beautiful...".  
  
He pulled on another one of Star's lips, she was dripping and it was getting all over his mouth but he didn't care, "Mmmm so pretty....so tasty....i love how wet you get star. Look at how much of a mess you are, keep riding  my tongue, i want to taste every last inch of you." She mewed but obeyed, pulling marco in for a desperate kiss as she rolled her hips on tom's tongue and Marco started to pick up speed going down on tom's cock, they were having a harder time trying to kiss though, trying so hard to focus on their movements.  
  
When marco finally hit his prostate, he clinged to star like crazy, making sure to hit that spot every time he went down. Star was almost spent and the boys both knew it, she couldn't take much more of it and Marco felt him scratch his back a little too hard.  
  
"T-Tom...g-guys...I'm...i'm..OH!", she desperately rolled her hips again and tom sat her still, licking her kitten one last time. "Cum Star....c'mon....cum and let marco watch, cum in my mouth....". She was a mess of pants and moans as tom saw her finish, licking his lips and her lips clean of her juices. Meanwhile Marco was going faster and faster, desperate to cum too, and to get tom to cum again. His prostate was driving him insane and he was getting tired but he couldn't stop.  
  
"Guys...I-I'm....".  
  
Star got up and off of tom, allowing tom more access to finish with marco, he sat up, removing his shirt and whatever was left of his clothing, and star removed her panties entirely as she watched tom pull marco into his lap, holding him close and thrusting up and into him.  
  
Marco seemed to like this new position better judging by the mews and the way he was clinging to tom now as tom pushed in and out of him, kissing the side of his boyfriend's head. "Marco you're so perfect...my god you look so beautiful right now....so beautiful...". Marco bit tom's shoulder and tom gasped, "M-Marco....i-I'm...", he could feel marco tightening around him and marco saw it coming too. "I'm almost there too....c'mon...". Tom went a little faster now, hitting marco in record speed, and they both desperately clinged to each as tom reached his peak.  
  
"M-MARCO!", he screamed out his name and marco flopped on the demon as he felt himself fill up with the demon's juices. Tom on instinct grabbed a hold of marco and in one quick stroke, had Marco finish all over his torso as marco buried his face in his shoulder.  
  
Marco proceeded to kiss tom's neck with enthusiasm , before adding some bites into the mix. The demon purred, his tail wagging happily, tom couldn't help it. Between his cute boyfriend kissing his neck and his cute girlfriend who was grabbing her nearby water bottle and chugging it down like no one's business, he never felt more and more in love. Marco kissed up to tom's jaw before locking their lips together happily for a moment, marco was panting and he looked over to star.  
  
"bring some for us....?"  
  
Star opened a portal, reached her hand in, and took out a couple before tossing them to her boyfriends, "Drink up....". Marco got up and off of tom's lap, chugging down his bottle faster then ever, "Ugh...I wish this didn't tire me out so much...getting tired during sex makes it less fun."  
  
"Yeah, but i always like cuddles just as much...", tom said, chugging down his own body as he caught his breath. "Waking up next to you both every morning, clinging to me like kittens, it's almost enough to make up for whatever crappy day i'm about to have...".  
  
Star kissed tom on the cheek, "Aw tom..".  
  
"Sorry about the play Star..", Tom suddenly said, "I know it was your original date choice....not...well this.."  
  
"Nah it's fine, i wasn't ever into that play much anyways...i kinda just wanted you two to see it...and besides...you're right....it IS a lot more exciting in here...", She took a minute to rest, "Honestly i like trying new things out with you both, makes it more fun for all of us..". Marco rubbed his wrists, "Just warn me if we ever dive into bondage again ok?"  
  
Star and Tom both grabbed the humans's arms to kiss his wrists, "Promise...".  
  
Star smiled, hands finds their ways on each of the boy's legs, "Hmmm, so i guess i better hold my word up....and since you both decided to take over MY plans for your own, you better make it up to me  _ **anyway**_....". Star found a spot one the floor and laid down, pulling her knees to her chest as two more hands suddenly spread out her cheeks to show off both her pussy and puckered hole. "Lucky for you, i have two, I guess you both better choose which one you want.....".  
  
"You really think you can handle us both at once?", Marco asked, both concerned and excited. The mewman smiled, "Marco, I've been through worse then  _ **this**_ , I've even  ** _died_** , i think i can handle both my boys cumming together as long as they're ok with it..".  
  
Tom laughed, "She IS fearless i gotta say...".  
  
"Ugh...that's our girlfriend...", Marco sighed, "So....any preference...?". They looked over Star, who waited eagerly for them with a delighted smile that made them both red faced. Tom got closer to her and star gasped as he caressed the outer part of her pussy and his tail whipped around itself to play with the wet womanhood, rubbing against it.  
  
"Well, i think....considering i got a good taste earlier...i say you can take her pussy and i'll handle this little guy right here...", star sucked in a breath as his nail poked the little hole, that seemed more then fine with marco, now it was only a matter of finding a good position.  
  
Tom poked her hole smiling before kissing her cheek, "Relax.....it's ok...we're here...". She giggled, "I know....hey uh? Mind if i get more kisses? While you...take care of that?". Tom and Marco happily obliged, both holding onto her to cover her with tons of little kisses as Tom started to insert a finger inside of her.  
  
She winced, but didn't protest, "Oh....Yeah maybe Marco was probably right....we should remember to get some lube f-for this....". She panted before reaching a new hand down, it was covered with some slimy substance she created with her magic and her boyfriends watched as she helped insert a finger to join tom's in stretching her out.  
  
Her breathes became faster, breasts moving up and down.   
  
Marco must have noticed how much attention they needed as he lowered himself down to take the breast on his side into his mouth, tongue swirling around the nipple and sucking on it happily. Star arched a little, especially as Tom added a second finger and urged her to keep up her movements.  
  
Marco moved over to the second nipple reaching over star and star clung to him like no one's business. Her nails dug into his shoulder and backside a little, but marco didn't care, he had plenty of marks like that already from both of them. Tom seemed finally satisfied with how much he stretched star out, going far enough to reached her prostate and have her hold force back her moans, tom looked satisfied with his work as star also pulled out, and tom lovingly kissed the hole. His tongue then pressed into it, star's legs wrapping around his neck in response. "Y'know, one of these days we outta get some lube  _and_ a buttplug, i'm sure we can stretch you out big enough to fit both of us...", marco looked to him after releasing star's nipple from his mouth, "You've been browsing porn on the internet again haven't you?".  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Marco chuckled, lifting off of star so they could get into position.  
  
But not before Tom kissed the heart right above Star's wetting honeypot, and then kissed the mewman's clit happily, pulling on it a little before getting off of her and helping her reposition herself. "You guys are so gross...", she said through pants as Tom helped put her back to him, positioning her right on top of his waiting length. He kissed her cheek, "We know you like it Star....", She rolled her eyes and laughed a little bit, "Yeah, you're right...doesn't make it any less gross though, i feel all sticky and sweaty...".  
  
Tom wrapped his arms around her stomach, head and nose nuzzling her shoulder, "How about we all take a nice warm bath afterwards then? Sound good?". Star in response reached her arms out to ruffled both tom and marco's hair, "Yeah, sounds good...but no more funny business though...think after this we all need a nap...".  
  
Tom kissed her shoulder softly before helping her slowly encase him, his ridged and pointed cock still felt amazing, she gasped, but let him continue. They took it slow, so star had time to adjust with every inch, before ultimately reaching her limit and fully taking him inside. Tom himself was panting and gasping into her shoulder, hoping she wasn't hurt, "Y-you good? F-feels good?".  
  
"Yeah...", she said, as marco came forward, holding his length and positioning it to enter her folds. She sighed, a hand coming down to help him as he held onto one of her legs, she slightly pulled one of her folds aside and Marco started to push in a little. Star soon felt marco wrap his other arm around her and tom and was met with his lips, tongue mixing in as he pushed inside deeper. Marco stopped kissing her to meet with tom's lips, whose tongue entered inside the human's mouth with no hesitation.  
  
She winced at the feeling of both of them inside of her, but had no complaints, only urging them to continue.  
  
Their tongues fought for dominance until Tom moved onto Star's lips and Marco proceeded to pull out, and push back inside the blonde. Star desperately kissed Tom as Marco started to pick up speed, and find a rhythm with his thrusts and tom helped her lift up, and then pull her back down on his member much to her pleasure. Marco wrapped his arms around both of them a little tighter as he thrusted, it was still a little sloppy as he and tom weren't in sync yet, but star was now clawing marco's back like there was no tomorrow.  
  
She looked so beautiful like this, wearing nothing but her stockings, breasts bouncing as they pulled in and out of her.   
  
How did the three of them get so lucky to be together?  
  
Star clung to Marco, tom clung to star, and marco clung to both of them, one arm still holding one of star's legs up to make his fucking easier. Eventually he and tom seemed to find the correct rhythm, and Star's mews became more vocal. Tom kissed Star's ear only to whisper dirty things into it much to him, star, and marco's enjoyment. Marco talked in between pants, "I love you guys...so much....", he started going even faster, "You're both...so...wonderful..".  
  
"I-I...l- OH GOD!!", She was almost barely able to speak, and soon enough she found tom kissing her neck gently.  
  
"You're so naughty Star....taking in two cocks at one, you like this don't you...? You like having us fuck you? Don't worry Star, we'll make sure you're full...you can take both of our warm cum right in your pussy and ass, you'd like that wouldn't you?", she threw her head up, "I-I....oh my g-god you guys...d-don't stop...".  
  
They felt so good, they felt so much better when they were working with each other, but it wasn't enough. They were going at a good pace but star wanted more, she wanted them to go deeper, as deep as they possibly could go together.   
  
Star started joining in the movements herself, moving up and down on tom while clinging onto Marco before screaming out some words, “Harder – fuck me harder!”. Then Marco added in on the dirty talk with tom, he was sweating like crazy and smiling like an idiot, but boy he was having fun, “Say that again. I love it when you talk dirty.”  
  
"Harder...", she begged as one of tom's hands reached up to grab a breast, "Aw but star....don't you want gentle? Gentle just like  _ **you**_.....?". He was teasing and she wasn't having it anymore tonight, “I don’t  ** _want_** gentle, I want to be fucked so hard it hurts. Fuck me till I can’t walk!”.  
  
Tom and Marco exchanged look, before Star felt them pick up their paces, going all the way out before both going all the way in as deep as possible. Her pants and moans were getting louder, they stopped caring whether anyone could hear them long ago. They found her special spot with ease and star could feel herself getting closer by the second, “Y-You’re doing such a good job...I-I love how you both feel inside of me.”.  
  
“Tell me how good it feels...", Marco managed to get out through pants, knowing any minute now he was about to finish.  “ o-oh-g-g o d ”, the mewman felt tom twist her nipple and she looked down to watch marco's cock pull in and out of her wet folds. She didn't answer his question though, so he asked again, “You love this, don’t you? Let me hear how much you love it.”. Tom bit Star's shoulder, noticing how she was staring at her kitten being pounded like mad “You're drooling Star, do you like the way that feels?”  
  
"Y-yes... i-I like it alot...I like how you feel inside of me....you both fuck me so good", she finally answered, "I-I OH GOSH!!!", Her nails clawed down marco's back as she finished , she slowly caught her breath and saw both her partners slow down to sheath inside her, knowing they were ready.  
  
“Cum inside me. Fill me up, I’ve been  _waiting_ –”, she begged, before she felt a wave of hot liquid enter both her front and back. Marco and Tom didn't pull out of her right away though, flopping into star and holding each other to make the three look like a big sandwich of tired sweaty limbs.  
  
They liked clinging onto each other after sex, cuddling tended to be one of their favorite activities after all. It was something needed after what was perhaps a rough round of sex between the three of them, some time to rest, make sure the others were ok, and of course....the smooches.  
  
Star felt tom and marco cover her face and body with little kisses before doing the same for each other as well, and star slowly joined in, wanting to reward her lovers. "T-That was....that was fun...", She panted, "Y-You guys are getting better at this...".  
  
"So are you...", Marco pulled out of Star, and Star watched as her womanhood was leaking her and marco's juices. "Huh....what a mess....", Tom lifted star up to pull out of her and looked around at all the stray clothes everywhere, "Yeah..we we better clean up and head home....".  
  
He heard the crowd applause from below, and based upon the cheers the standing ovation was happening.  
  
"looks like the play just ended....", Marco started grabbing his things, making sure not to leave any behind, "Well, that's fine...honestly we should get home, clean up, and get some rest....". He watched as Star pulled up a portal and began throwing their stuff inside, cleaning much faster then they were till everything that was theirs was gone.  
  
"I can get my staff to wash those tomorrow", she said as she took Marco's stuff out of his hands and threw them inside. Marco huffed, but stopped as Star grasped both of their cocks playfully and pecked them on the lips, "C'mon, let's get going, i'll start the bath....you both better get a move on if you wanna join me..".  
  
She headed through the portal and the boys gave each other a red-faced look before they held hands, "So uh....good choice Tom... _ **really**_ good choice..". Tom pecked marco's lips, "Glad you liked....i told you after all.". Marco smiled, "I'm honestly just glad we didn't get caught, i think i would've died...".  
  
"Would you do it again though?.  
  
"Dude, i'd go to the ends of the earth for you two...you know that...."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"As long as it's somewhere private where we can't be spotted and we're doing something boring to begin with....sure...i'd be willing to take you and star up on that offer.", he smiled and tom's tail wrapped around marco's leg, "C'mon, better not keep star waiting...".  
  
They both stepped through the portal to star's room and the portal closed behind them.  
  
The booth was empty and silent.  
  
Untill the door in the back unlocked to reveal the servant who was here to offer refreshments to the royals poking his head through.  
  
Except, he hasn't left this spot for 30 minutes.  
  
His red-tinted blush was all over his face as he closed the door behind him and left.  
  
He wasn't being paid enough for this.


End file.
